Don't Worry
by NaLuLoverNaLiHater
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a mission. The mission going well until... Lucy attacked by their enemies. Natsu and Gray quickly attack that guy and Erza helping Lucy. It seems that Lucy had attacked with a very dangerous spell. Natsu keeps telling himself that is his fault for not protecting Lucy. Erza wont eat her cake. Gray doesnt strip. What is that spell? What will happen to Lucy?


Lucy P.O.V

"I'm bored.." I said as i rest my head at the table..

"Hey , how about we played a game?!" Natsu said happily and Happy nodded.

"What game?" I asked , and Erza and Gray now walking towards us.

"Um , how about spin the bottle !" Natsu said and i shake my head , it's too dangerous.

"Um, Truth or Dare!" Happy said while flying.

"Uh , no way~ it's too...creepy.." I said while i imagine , how is Mira join and i choose dare or truth , she will do that match making action again...with Natsu.

I love him , actually , but ... um , he's too dense to realize my feelings towards him.

"Then whaaaat!? Hide and seek? No way! Oh , i know! We can wrestling!" Natsu said foolishly and start to chasing me.

"Noooooooooo!" I yelled as i run from Natsu. I closed my eyes and i accidently bump to some one... *gulp* E..Erza...

"Erza , i'm so sorry , but i will buy you lot of cakes!" I said and she just like ; 'Eh? What do you mean? REALLY!?'

"Thank you , but , i want to ask you and Natsu to come to a mission with us , Me and Gray. So?" Erza said calmly.

I quickly nodded and my eyes sparkling. Money! I almost forgot!

"Oh , and the reward..?" I ask to Erza .

" Hm? Oh , the reward is ... 500.000 Jewel for us each." Erza answered. _'500.000 Jewel for us each' _ My face now showing 'I'M ALL FIRED UP' look.

"Natsu , let's gooooooo~" I yelled as i pull his hand and now we running to the train station.

"Traiiiiiin?! Nooooooooooooo!" Is the only thing Natsu said while we running.

Meanwhile at the guild..

"Um... They already left... we have to fast too , Gray!" Erza yelled as annoyed symbol show in her face.

"Y..Yeah.. whoa! Black Wing armor?! SERIOUSLY! ERZAAAAAAAA!" Gray shouted as Erza already flying very fast.

" *Sigh* I must fast too! Ice make : Kite!" Gray shouted and a kite showed up and Gray jump on it to start flying.

Little did he know , a blue haired girl with blue eyes look at him-Gray- with a heart shaped eyes. But when she look at Erza that far ahead , she have this dark aura while gritted her teeth...

Okay , back to Natsu and Lucy.

"They sure take time so long!" I said while grab Natsu's scarf to prefent him to run away.

"Please , anything ,anything but train!" Natsu said and i smirked. Anything but train , huh? Hm~

"Really? Anything but train?" I asked and he quickly nodded.

That's when i see Erza in her Black Wing armor and Gray behind her with...Ice Kite?

They quickly run towards us.

"You two , dont just run like that!" Erza scolded us.

"Yeah!" Gray added.

"Ehehe , sorry , sorry ~ By the way , let's go , without train." I said smirking to Natsu that now have a sparkling eyes to me.

"What?! You could tell us sooner!" Gray and Erza yelled at the same time.

I chuckled and tell Erza and Gray to closing their ear with my mouth so i can whisper to them.

"So here , Natsu have motion sickness right?" I whisper at Erza and Gray.

They nodded and say "Uh-huh?" at the same time.

"Now , just when you arrived , he said he will ride anything but train. So , ehem ~ you know~" I smirked and chuckled at the same time and i see they were too.

"Okay , we got it!" They shouted and we clap our hands together. Natsu is just like ; 'Eh? What? What?!'

I just winked my eyes to Natsu and smirked , oho , poor Natsu... NOT!

I see him start to shiver , aha , just enjoy the trip , Natsu...

A little while later...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed while puking. Ahaha , he said anything but train, right? So we use 4 wheeler car to get there.

"Lucy , you're so meaaaaaannnn! Hugh!" He yelled as he puking again. Oh , how evil i am today... *show devil's horn and tails*

"Stop it , will ya?! I'm driving over here!" Gray shouted while actually laughing.

And then , Erza punch Natsu at his stomach , make him beat up reaaaaaal good.

"Great plan , Lucy!" Erza and Gray shouted at the same time.

"Ahahaha , nothing much , i just want to prank Natsu sometimes~" I said innocently and Natsu turn around and glared at me.

" .You!" Natsu said and i just laughed.

"Were here!" Gray shouted.

"Hooray! Ugh!" Natsu said while puking again.

"Let's go!" I pull Erza and Gray's hand while running towards the client's house.

"Wait for me..." Natsu yelled while trying to catch us.

And i stopped. "Erza , Gray , go ahead , i'm gonna check on Natsu. He so cute when he like that!" I said and they have this ... smirk..

"Okay , were gonna wait for you two! Let's race , Gray! REQUIP! Black Wing Armor!" Erza said and Gray already ahead with his Ice kite.

Okay , now.. gheh? Natsu havent here already? Hm... i must go back!

I run and i found Natsu .. No... He fall to the ground?! No way , he already facing worst than before?! Oh no , is this.. My fault?!

I quickly run towards him.

"Natsu , dont joking! WAKE UP!" I yelled as i shake his body.. No movement... Oh no...

"Please, Natsu , wake up! I'M SORRY! PLEASE , WAKE UP ALREADY!" I yelled and my tears already flowing out. And keep flowing out. Until i earn a chuckle...from..Natsu...?

I look at his face , he's smiling...

"Natsu..." i said while wiping my tears away.

Natsu P.O.V

"Natsu..." Lucy said while wiping her tears away.

Now it's the payback! But wait, did she really and i mean REALLY REALLY CRY!?

I think i went too far now. I expected a 'Natsu...YOU IDIOT!' but it never came , what came is Lucy hugged me really tight.

"Please...don't do that again..." She said while sobbing.

I rub her hair and and hug her back.

"That's the payback , that's worth it." I say and she stopped crying and look at me with pain in her eyes.

"I see..." She say. And she stand leaving me behind. Did she mad because of i say? But what i say is the truth , right? Right? RIGHT!?

I quickly stand and chasing Lucy now , God , she run so fast!

I near Lucy now and grab her shoulders. Wait , why is her shoulder is wet?

"Let go of me!" She said and she remove my hand from her shoulder and she start running more fast.

I see before running again she wiping something in her face again , wait , what? She's not crying ... right?

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu almost got me! I run faster while wiping my tears from my cheek.

That's worth it?! Making me worried and scared to death at the same time?!

And when i see Erza and Gray already near , i slow down.

"What took you two so long?" Gray asked and i just looked down , i cant let him see my face.

"Lucy?" Erza asked when i didnt answer Gray's question.

"Nothing..." I said and they sighed.

"Hey guys!" Natsu yelled . and Erza and Gray answered "Hey , come on , a little faster!"

"Okay , since you all here , let's go to the living room." The client's maid said.

We walk to the living room , wow , it's so huge! If my room compared to this room , this room 5 times bigger.

"I see you all here." I hear the voice that seems the client. Where?

And then i see some guy , wow , he's so handsome! *have a heart shaped eyes*

"I need you all to destroy this dark guild. It's called Fairy Destroyer. As you can see , that guild made for destroying your guild , Fairy Tail. Since my dead sister last wish is to protect Fairy Tail no matter what , so , you know."He said and we all nodded.

"I do a research and they're Head Quarters is at this town , the beside of the Library and beside of the Hospital. So , off you go."He said and we all go to that place quick.

"Here it is ..." Erza said and she open the door harshly. It's true.. It's have many people here...

"Requip ! Heavenly Wheels armor! BLUMENBLATT! PENTAGRAM SWORD!" Erza attacked a half of it member and they beat up real good.

"ICE MAKE! LANCE! SEVEN STRIKE DANCE ICE BLADE!" Gray attacked the rest. WAIT! What about ... eh? My body is moving on it's own!?

"Na.." I almost call for Natsu. I want to call him , but... he said like that earlier.. so i change my mind , well , what can hurt me when my keys are with me!?

But suddenly, my hands throwing my keys away! Oh no! Well , at ,least i still have Fleuve de Etoile , right?

Now my hand throw my Fleuve de Etoile! I really need Natsu's help now .

"NATSUUUUUU!" I yelled to Natsu and he didnt respond... Oh , well... If anything happens to me he wont care , then? I frowned. And now my body is leading me to an alley. And there's one guy , he really creeps me out.

"Now , Fairy Tail wizard...SUFFER! Ercriture of DARKNESS! SUFFER! SUFFER!" That guy said and now i'm suffering.

"AAHHH! S...STOOOP!" I screamed in pain. It's really hurts! No , scratch that , it's PAINFULL! And then i hear some footsteps behind me.

"STOP! LUCY!" I hear Natsu , Gray , and Erza's voice?

I hear them running beside me and i force my self to open my eyes. Natsu and Gray attacking that guy and my pain seems a little lighter. And when i mean a little , i really mean A LITTLE.

I fall to the ground and Erza helped me.

"Erza... is this the end..?" I asked and Erza put on her sad face.

"No , please , Lucy...? Lucy? Wake up. WAKE UPPP!" I hear Erza screamed when my head feels so heavy..

Natsu P.O.V

Oh no... Is she...died?

"Erza.." Me and Gray said in unison..

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! WE MUST FAST TO THE GUILD , YOU KNOW! GRAY , PICK THE REWARD AND QUICK TO THE GUILD , NATSU , YOU USE YOUR FIRE TO RUN TO THE GUILD! NO COMPLAINTS! REQUIP! BLACK WING ARMOR! I'M GONNA TAKE LUCY TO THE GUILD!" Erza yelled and she quickly fly.

We do what she told , of course.

I quickly use my flame to gain my speed.

"Lucy..." I whispered..

At the guild , Normal P.O.V

"W..Wendy! Help Lucy , please! I can't hear her heart beat!" Erza yelled while running to infirmary.

"Hm? Eh? Waiiiiiiiiitt!" Wendy shouted while running to infirmary.

At the entrance , we can see the exhausted fire dragon slayer.

"WHERE IS ERZA AND LUCY!?" He yelled and everyone shiver in fear.

"They're in the infirmary... Natsu...what actually happen to Lucy?" Mirajane said while shivering , but Natsu only hear the infirmary because he quickly run to the infirmary.

"Luc.." Natsu said but he was already knocked out by the Titania Erza.

"Sssht! Let Wendy do her job!" She said.

"Erza-san , Natsu-san... Lucy-san is in a coma now.. i'm sorry... i cant do anything to free her from the coma..." Wendy said while looking down.

" That's alright , as long as she's still alive.. thank you , Wendy..." Erza said.

"i'm taking my leave , now." Wendy said as she leave the infirmary.

For a few days , Lucy still didnt wake up. The aura at the guild is different too , Erza doesnt eat her cake , Gray doesnt strip , Levy didnt read books , Gajeel stop saying "Gii Hee" , Juvia stop saying "Gray-sama" again , and Natsu keeps thinking the thing hapenned to Lucy was his fault.

Like any other days , Natsu keeps staying at the Infirmary.

He hold her hands and keep saying "I'm sorry.. It's all my fault.."

But this day was different.

She opened her eyes and cry.

"DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT'S YOUR FAULT!" Lucy screamed and Natsu's eye went wide.

"Lucy... this is not a dream... right?" Natsu said while rubbing his eyes.

"Of course not!" Lucy yelled and she hugged him.

"Natsu-san , i hear some noises from here , so , did.." Wendy entered the infirmary while Lucy and Natsu hugging.

Lucy and Natsu looked at Wendy and separate immidiatly .

"I..It's not like what you think..!" Lucy yelled and Wendy is like (^.^")a

"Don't mind me~" Wendy said and jumping outside the infirmary.

"WENDYYY!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison.

"Ahahahahaha...!" They laughed together.

**The end~**

**I already have another idea , about something involves hunger. (Because i'm sooooo hungry right now.)**

**Natsu: What kind of story is that?!**

**Me: What ever, it's up to me!**

**Natsu: Wawawa, Mizuki chan is mad~**

**Me: WHO SAYS YOU CAN CALL ME 'MIZUKI CHAN'?! AND IF I DO , YOU WANT TO FACE MY WRATH!?**

**Natsu: Nooo , you're like Erza number 3 !**

**Me: TAKE THISSSSSS! *Do 'GO TO HELL' move as hard as i can***

**Natsu: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eellppp! *Land in a moon* **

**Ohoho , i'm like a crazy person , am i? Ahahahaha ...**

**Okay , bye! This may be the last FanFiction i ever wrote. **

**I'm will read FanFics , review it , favourite it , and follow it only. **

**I'll only draw too.**

**Oh , i don't know , JUST IGNORE ME!**

**Why am i in this world , anyway!?**

**Bye , bye .**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**


End file.
